


X-Men Femslash Week 2020

by Lovelylime



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, X-Men Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime/pseuds/Lovelylime
Summary: Day 1: Create (Jubilee/Laura)Day 2: Clothes (Jean/Emma)Day 3: Party (Tabby/Illyana)Day 4: Dessert (Karma/Warbird)Day 5: Hobby (Emma/Ororo)Day 6: Adventure (Ororo/Hepzibah)Day 7: Home (Karma/Dani)
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Ororo Munroe, Laura Kinney/Jubilation Lee, Ororo Munroe/Hepzibah, Tabitha Smith/Illyana Rasputin, Xuyen Kieu Manh/Dani Moonstar, Xuyen Kieu Manh/Warbird|Ava'Dara Naganandini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Day 1: Create (jubilaura)

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash week folks!

You know, claws are a pretty useful mutant power. Don’t get her wrong, Jubilee wouldn’t trade her fireworks for anything, but like, if she had to, claws would be pretty cool. Not only can they slice and dice people, they’re also some damn good scissors. 

Right now, Jubes and Laura are running like a well-oiled machine: Laura using those funky built-in scissors of hers to effortlessly cut shapes out of the fabric, and then handing them over to Jubilee on the sewing machine. They work in comfortable silence, as Laura’s naturally quiet and Jubilee’s focused on the task at hand. They’re done in no time at all. 

With a triumphant “Ta-dah!” Jubilee proudly holds up the fruit of their labour: a matching yellow jacket for Laura, complete with the blue stripes of her dad’s costume. Laura looks at for a while, running her fingers over the sleeve, and while she doesn’t say anything, she does give Jubilee one of those rare smiles that make her heart absolutely melt. 

Now all that’s left is for them to find some cool matching patches, buttons, and pins, and then hit the streets as the world’s freshest crimefighters.


	2. Day 2: Clothes (jeanemma)

The first bag of clothes delivered to her room is an insult. “Clearly unable to dress yourself,” Emma had said, staring at Jean’s sweater with open disgust. To be fair, Jean was taking every possible opportunity to insult Emma, so the bag of meticulously curated yet somehow bland designer clothing left sitting on her bed wasn’t a disproportionate response. It was the second bag of clothes that felt like something different. 

The second bag was delivered with the same disdain for Jean’s wardrobe, but the clothes inside felt entirely different. They were still manicured to a degree Jean thought was ridiculous, but they were as blandly palatable. They kind of felt like clothes Jean might pick out for herself, if she were to shop at stores like that. They felt… personal. 

The third and fourth bags followed the same trend. Given to Jean with thinly veiled insults, but each getting closer and closer to Jean’s sense of style. Like Emma was thinking more about what Jean would actually wear. And Jean did start to wear them, even though she promised herself after the first one that she’d never give Emma the satisfaction. And sometimes, even though it made no sense, Jean swore she caught Emma looking at her approvingly. 

The fifth time, the clothes weren’t delivered. Instead, Emma breezed into her room and announced that she and Jean were going shopping. And Jean was actually looking forward to it.


	3. Day 3: Party (tabby/illyana)

Despite popular opinion, Illyana Rasputin doesn’t mind parties. In fact, most days she’s party central. It’s just a little bit harder to let loose and have fun when the party is celebrating the engagement of the love of her life, to her brother. Illyana’s trying to be happy for them, she really, really is, telling herself that as long as Kitty’s happy, she’s happy.But then Kitty will smile at from across the room, and all Illyana wants to do is punch her brother in his stupid face for taking that smile all for himself. But she doesn’t, because she’d never forgive herself for ruining Kitty’s engagement party. So, like an adult, she sulks in the corner. 

She’s been in the corner for the better part of an hour when she’s inevitably disturbed. Surprisingly, it’s not a concerned friend asking what’s wrong, it's Tabitha Smith thunking into a chair and asking, “You got any good booze?”. Illyana doesn’t. 

“Bummer,” Tabby drawls. “That’d make it easier to keep up all the fake cheer.” 

“... Fake cheer?” Illyana asks. 

“Oh, 100%. It's just _weird_ , you know? Wasn’t Kitty like 13 when they started dating? I don’t understand how anyone would wanna stay forever with the person they were with at 13. Fuck, I still thought I liked boys at 13. I thought I liked _Rictor_. Can you imagine me marrying Rictor? Fucking yikes, dude.” Tabby talks a mile a minute, gesturing wildly and pointing at Rictor across the room as he tries valiantly to keep Shatterstar from [doing something dumb]. 

“And,” Tabby adds, “Sorry in advance, but it’s not like Peter’s that much of a catch. Like, I’m not saying he’s bad! But if I had to choose between Russian beefcakes, I’d choose the one who at least upfront about being emotionally unavailable.” 

Now that catches Illyana off guard. “Did you just call me a beefcake?” 

“Come on, there’s a reason they let you walk around with your abs out all day.” Tabby actually winks at her. It’s incredibly corny and somehow endearing. “Long story short,” she says, “This party kinda blows, and I’m ready to peace out. You’re welcome to come along, Ms. Russian Beefcake.” 

Illyana hesitates, looking back at Kitty across the room. It’s a mistake. She sees Kitty reaching up to kiss Piotr, surrounded by wedding decorations, and Illyana feels her heart twisting painfully. Yeah, it’s her best friend’s engagement party, but it’s not like she’ll be missed. And besides, Tabitha Smith is fun and hot and inviting her out. 

“Sure,” Illyana says, “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Tabby cheers. 

(It takes less than five minutes for them to end up making out against the side of the building. Illyana doesn’t even feel the least bit guilty.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im legally obligated to take every opportunity to hate on kitty/piotr


	4. Day 4: Dessert (karma/warbird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "xi'an coy manh" is not a vietnamese name, so i used artofmimi's vietnamese name for karma instead

“I don’t understand.” Warbird says for the umpteenth time. “What purpose does it serve?” 

Xuyen holds back a sigh as they go around again. “It’s purpose is enjoyment. It tastes good, and it’s fun to eat.” 

Warbird frowns at her over the ice cream sitting on the table between them. They’re waiting at a cafe while Logan “gets some information” from an “old friend”. Xuyen didn’t bother asking for more information. 

“Enjoyment isn’t productive. How is that a purpose?” 

“It makes you feel good. It’s refreshing.” 

Warbird glares at the ice cream disapprovingly. “I don’t understand.” 

This time Xuyen sighs out loud. She’s normally understanding of Warbird’s cultural discrepancies, but she’d really like to be able to have some ice cream without being interrogated on its purpose. “Just try it, and then you can say what you think of it’s merit.” 

Still giving Xuyen suspicious looks, Warbird scoops up a tiny bit of ice cream, and after some deliberation, sticks it in her mouth. She gasps immediately, dropping her spoon. “It’s _cold_!” 

Xuyen laughs at Warbird’s shocked and betrayed expression. “You did not tell me it would be cold!” Despite her outrage, Warbird takes another spoonful. And then another.

“Tastes good, huh?” Xuyen says. “See the merit in enjoyment yet?”

“... I will admit that it does taste good,” Warbird replies begrudgingly. “Perhaps you have a point about enjoyment.” 

“Great,” Xuyen says, and then digs into her own ice cream. By the time they’ve both finished their cups, she can see Logan coming back from the apartment across the street where he met his “friend”. She starts to wave, and then suddenly Warbird says, “Can enjoyment be procured through other means?” 

Xuyen blinks at her. “Yeah, enjoyment can be procured through whatever means you want.” 

“Understood. I…” Warbird looks down at the table. “I enjoyed our time together.” 

A slow grin spreads across Xuyen’s face, and as she stands to go meet Logan, she holds an arm out for Warbird. “Well then, I guess we should spend time together more often.”


	5. Day 5: Hobby (emmororo)

“Do you really do nothing at all?” Ororo said, looking up from the pot of peonies she was watering. She and Emma were nestled in the attic, looking over Ororo’s garden as she tended to it. 

“I do plenty, thank you very much,” Emma retorted. “I’m a woman of many trades, I’ve got plenty of very sophisticated hobbies.” 

Ororo tilted her head at that. “What’s more sophisticated than gardening? Nurturing life, watching it bloom and fulfill its potential? It’s poetic, and awfully similar to your own passion for teaching.” 

“I never said your hobbies weren’t sophisticated.” 

“But you certainly implied it.” 

“Fine.” Emma leaned back in her chair, watching as Ororo turned from the peonies to the pot of lavender. It’s not easy to win a battle about sophistication against a literal goddess. And especially one who was being so gentle, looking over her plants. “I’d garden if I could. I’ve considered it before.” 

“But?” 

Emma sighed. “I have the blackest thumb in the history of mankind. I’ve killed every plant I’ve ever even looked at. It really doesn’t gel with my image to have something I fail at, so I’ve stopped trying. I’d much rather focus on my strengths.” 

“Oh, sure, ‘focus on your strengths’,” Ororo said, smirking. “If I didn’t know better, I say that sounded like cowardice.” 

“Thin ice, Munroe.” 

“Likewise, Frost.” 

The minutes continue to pass in silence, Emma watching as Ororo goes about her task. And then eventually, Ororo said, “You know, if you wanted to gain some gardening skills without the fear of damaging your image, I might know someone quite proficient who’d be willing to help.” 

“Oh, really?” Emma said, hiding a smile, “Then tell them it’s a date.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to hear it,” Ororo replies.


	6. Day 6: Adventure (hepziroro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the only person on this ship and goddamn am I rowing

Space adventures always seem grander than they actually are. 

Ororo Munroe isn’t very fond of space. It’s only a place the X-Men seem to go when facing unimaginable threats and tragedies. It’s also where her power is considerably weakened, as without an atmosphere, there’s very little for her to manipulate element-wise. But most pressingly, to survive in space requires cramped, sealed quarters. Ororo really, really can’t do those. 

Right now, she’s barely listening as Scott and Logan negotiate with the Starjammers. It’s all she can do not to start clawing at the walls and demanding to be taken back to Earth, to the open skies. But they’re here for a reason, they have a mission to complete, and Scott’s time with his dad is so few and far between that Ororo won’t be the one to take it from him. 

She’s lost in thoughts of duty and fear when a small furry hand slips into hers. She looks down to see Hepzibah smiling up at her. 

“Don’t worry,” she says, squeezing Ororo’s hand. “I got you.” 

In the scope of space, it’s a miniscule, trivial action, but to Ororo right now, it’s everything. She’s not alone. She’s not trapped. She’s on a mission, in a ship with her closest friends, and the kindest little skunk-lady. _I got you_. 

Ororo squeezes Hepzibah’s hand, and focuses back on the conversation with the alien woman at her side.


	7. Day 7: Home (karmirage)

Xuyen Kieu Manh can hardly remember having a place to feel safe. Her life felt like an endless loop of destruction and flight: run from Vietnam, run from the New Mutants to find her siblings, run from the Xavier School, from the Jean Grey School, from Utopia; leave behind all the homes she’s had. But then the universe shifted, and the mutants were given Krakoa, a haven. A home they would never have to leave. 

She was skeptical of it, obviously. Xuyen had seen the same thing promised before (Genosha, Utopia, the schools) and it was torn out from under her feet every time. But so far, Krakoa’s delivered. Now, when Xuyen wakes up, it's in a house she shares with her family, both blood and chosen. Leong and Nga have a safe place to learn and grow, surrounded by kids their own age. Xuyen has her students, the old Alpha Squadron, to look over with pride, and the New Mutants, her chosen family, together again, plagued not by tragedy but by adventure. 

Now, Xuyen wakes up in the circle of Dani’s arms, to the sunlight streaming in through their window, and knows she’s at home.

**Author's Note:**

> love you, bye


End file.
